Facets
by Night Bird2
Summary: It's way past bedtime for the good doctor.....But what's this? A late night visitor is just the thing to kickstart his heart.....A nice, slashy, interlude


**Warning:  Before you proceed, ask yourself all of these questions:**

*Am I under seventeen?

*Am I repulsed by graphically depicted sex?

*Do I hate Star Trek erotica?

*Am I offended by homoerotica?

*Do I hate Garak or Julian Bashir?

If you answered yes to any of these questions, this story is not for you.  If you answered no to all of them, proceed.

**FEEDBACK**

I'm just a poor girl don't you care?  If you read it, it's only fair………..

**DISCLAIMER**

Time to sing the familiar disclaimer chorus:

These characters are not mine, and I am using them without the permission of Paramount productions.  (Although, that's sorta the idea of fanfic. . . )  I am not making any profit from my stories, and I'm not tough enough to go to jail, so let's just all keep this quiet.  You know, I won't tell if you don't. . .  But the story is mine, so that part's copyright, and NOT okay to borrow or steal  (but beggars are excepted. . .).

Now, let's all sing the refrain. . . . 

**~~~~~~**

**FACETS**

_By Night Bird_

**0150 Hours**

**Deep Space Nine**

**Julian Bashir's quarters**

When the words on the PADD began to blur before his tired eyes, Julian dropped it on the desk and reached for the mug of coffee by his elbow which was doing dual duty as paperweight.  He slurped a large mouthful and found the beverage stone cold.  The acrid taste made his eyes water but he swallowed anyway then dumped the mug into the disposal unit and ordered a fresh one from the replicator.  

Reluctantly making his way back to the desk, Julian wondered if there was anyone on the station he could charm into doing the staff evaluations for him.  This was one part of the job he hadn't considered when he entered Starfleet Academy.  Just then, the door signal chimed.  Glad of the distraction, Julian pushed his grievances against Starfleet aside and called out to whoever was on the other side of the door.

"Come in."  The gunmetal grey doors slid gently apart to reveal the tall, imposing figure of..

"Garak, good evening.  Or should I say morning?"  The doctor allowed himself the luxury of smiling at his own joke.

"Come inside, please."  The Cardassian hesitated on the threshold as if, after nearly two years of friendship and hundreds of visits at odd hours, he was suddenly uncomfortable in Julian's presence.

"Good evening Doctor, I hope I am not disturbing your work."  He waved a scaly, blue-grey, hand at the pile of PADDs on the desk.  Julian grinned  fiendishly at his friend and shook his head exaggeratedly.

"You know me, I've always got time for friends."  Garak's pensive expression faded and he seemed to relax a little.  Despite this, there was a heavy silence hanging between them like a curtain, leading Julian to suspect that there was more than just friendly greetings to this visit.  Determined to break the tension, he ushered his guest into the spacious living area and when he was seated, went to fetch drinks.  He rose from his seat and strode across the room to the replicator then, to his guest's surprise, stooped down and touched a hidden panel.  He keyed in the access code and the cupboard slid open to reveal a tall decanter and two silver goblets.  He removed the from the cupboard and set them on the floor just long enough to close the door and hide the panel again.

            Returning to the sofa, he placed the goblets on the table and opened the decanter.  As Julian poured the wine, he noticed his hands were shaking and wondered for a moment as to the reason.  Dismissing it as fatigue, he handed one drink to his companion and sank down beside him on the lounge.  Garak peered at the thick liquid curiously and took a cautious sip.  Recognising the sweet, tart, taste, he shot the doctor an questioning look.

"Klingon blood wine?"  Julian was surprised that a Cardassian would have even heard of the drink, let alone be able to recognise it.  If he was that familiar with it, and it wasn't a common taste for an off-worlder, he had probably also heard of some of the drink's purported properties.  The thought made his heart race, but then he realised that Garak was waiting for an answer.

"You'd be surprised what Quark can lay his hands on," he paused for a moment "for a price."  Julian knew of Garak's contempt for the Ferengi bartender and, as a dark cloud passed across his guest's face, he wondered if he'd opened the wrong can of worms for late at night.  To his relief, Garak let the comment go by and leaned back into the soft cushions of the sofa, contemplating his drink in silence.

Taking advantage of the lull in what little there was of the conversation, Julian lifted the silver goblet to his lips and tasted the warmth of the wine.  It was a good vintage.

_And it's definitely__ the real thing._

He thought wryly, as he felt his body tingle, the alcohol already racing through his system.  

Settling back to enjoy the effect, Julian found himself examining his friend in a new light.  He thought about the incident with the blood wine.  There were facets to Garak's personality he had not considered until now and the possibilities of his mysterious past seemed endless.

He tried to imagine Garak on the Klingon homeworld.  Thinking of the rather conservative tailor in such a violent, debauched society, he nearly laughed out loud but stopped himself just in time.  He'd heard that the customs officials in the main settlement were rather...rough..with visitors and thought back to some stories he'd heard in the academy of people taking extreme measures to ensure themselves a place on passenger transport.  Thinking of Garak in such a situation made Julian a little bit uncomfortable, like something had just awakened in him for the first time.  A new wave of awareness crashed over him, taking him completely by surprise.  The dryness in his throat reminded him of the drink he was holding.  

Tilting his head back to take a swallow, he realised that the goblet was empty and reached over to refill it.  His movement must have stirred the other out of a reverie deep as his own, as he seemed startled by the identity of his companion and he couldn't be sure in the dim light , but Julian could have sworn he detected a deep blush spreading across the broad ridges of Garak's neck.

Garak was entranced by the young doctor's graceful movements as he refilled their empty goblets.  Accepting the drink gratefully, he wished fervently for the opportunity he was waiting for to present itself and be quick about it.  He had come to Julian's quarters with a specific purpose and, as usual, had been distracted from it by his friend's charming presence and his own lack of courage.  This time, he had found the courage.  It was inside him and he had found it.  His courage came from passion, and unfulfilled passion was a powerful motive.  Powerful enough to drive him here and  to the edge of admitting his passion to Julian but, once again, fear had stood in his way.  The only way he could get past this fear was to see for himself that his advances would not be rejected as they had been once before.  And the only way he could ensure this was to make Julian admit the attraction to himself, as he had.  

_You have to find the love before you can give it, he reflected, hey, that's quite a piece of philosophy, my friend.  You better watch it.  _

At that thought, Garak smiled to himself, a rare thing for a Cardassian.

Julian felt the base of his spine tingle softly, as though he were being watched, and he was.  Turning slowly to meet Garak's intense gaze, he felt the smoky eyes travel down his body, taking in every inch.  It was an extremely erotic sensation, and he revelled in it.  He felt the other man's gaze move further down his body, coming to rest on his crotch, where an erection was already bulging, hot and ready.  Julian dropped his eyes down to meet Garak's, feeling the air crackle with the electricity that passed between them.  Bridging the distance between their two bodies, he saught the lips he knew were waiting and pressed his own against them, moulding them into one.  In a fluid movement, Julian followed his lips with his body, rubbing his body against Garak's, feeling the heat build up inside him and then a shudder passed through his groin as the hard curve of the Cardassian's loin guard slid open and he felt the warmth of his penis, radiating through the thin fabric of his pants and seeping through Bashir's uniform.  He felt so *hot* the sensation was unbearable.  He moaned aloud, the sound urging Garak to take control of the situation.

Partially breaking the passionate embrace, he reached up with one hand to take hold of the hidden closure of Julian's uniform.  He found the tag and brought it down slowly, teasingly, stroking every inch of the doctor's hot flesh with his cool fingers.  Julian squirmed against him, struggling to free him of the infuriatingly complex jacket he was wearing, one of his own designs.  He brought his free arm up and covered the small, smooth hand with his large rough one, guiding the struggling fingers to the correct fastenings.  Together they stripped it away and then, needing no help for this, Julian worked all the buttons of the shirt open quickly and neatly.  The pants were simpler yet and soon he was able to finally feel their naked bodies together.

Breaking the seal between their lips, Julian moved his mouth down over the Cardassian's rough but muscular chest and laid a path of butterfly kisses over his stomach, feeling the skin warm to the gentle touch of his tongue.  Wrapping his hands around Garak's throbbing cock and bringing his lips to meet them, Julian felt a surge of pleasure unlike anything he had ever experienced and groaned aloud.  Even though he was rock hard, he concentrated on nothing but the other's pleasure, nipping and licking the organ in his hands until could wait no longer and covered it with his mouth.

Waves of passion swept over Garak, threatening to drown him with their intensity.  His mind numbed by ecstasy, he allowed them to pull him down and he spilled his hot liquid into Julian's mouth with a strangled cry.

Too excited to wait any longer, Julian lifted his mouth from the Cardassian and, pressing against him, pushed him roughly down into the cushions of the sofa and entered him.  He slipped in, one agonising inch at a time, feeling the body beneath him shudder with pleasure and wondering how on earth they had waited so long for this moment.  The doctor rolled onto his side, pulling Garak with him as he felt the slow, steady, age-old rhythm throb through his willing body and take over.  As their rhythm quickened, he reached around his lover's body to take hold of his nowswollen organ, delighting in the heat as it slipped between his clutching hands.

Garak felt as though he were on a roller coaster of sensation.  Julian's hips slammed against his rear, infusing him with a wild energy that flew in sparks from his lips as he twisted his head around to kiss him.  As his thrusts grew more and more frenzied, Julian felt himself coming to a pinnacle and toppled over the edge, as if in slow motion, all his senses amplified.  A bolt of pure energy flooded through him, driving every last drop from his leaping cock and throwing him into ecstasy.  He collapsed into Garak's ridged shoulder with a moan and felt the last of their passion spilling between his limp fingers.  He planted a row of soft kisses along the side of his neck, muttering endearments in a low, throaty voice as he turned onto his side and they drifted together into deep, satisfied, slumber.

_end___


End file.
